


Anything but an affair

by SQendgame



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Fake Marriage, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Work affair, boss/employee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQendgame/pseuds/SQendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea never left Miranda in Paris but two months later she had had enough of her boss' arrogance. Being ignored over and over again isn't something Andrea can get used to and she decides to do whatever she needs to do to catch Miranda's attention. Miranda/Andrea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enough is enough

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on Fanfiction.net under the user name of SwanQueenEndGame.  
> When I started to write it, this was supposed to be a one shot fanfic but things changed and here we are.  
> Obviously I don't own Devil Wears Prada or any of the characters used in this story.  
> I have to thank my amazing beta-reader for standing beside me through all my mood changes, my writer's blocks and my incredible bad temper.  
> Please comment, every writer feeds on those comments to keep writing.  
> Enjoy.

The way she would just sit there, coffee in hand looking at a bunch of random papers, totally ignoring everything around her. The way her eyes wouldn't give Andrea even a second glance was making the young woman feel extremely annoyed.

She was used to be ignored around her boss, she was used to being humiliate and stepped on, but after Paris she thought something would have changed.

Truly she had thought about leaving Miranda alone that night, leave her to deal with her problems and get the hell out of there, run for her life, to keep herself sane.

However, she made one simple mistake, she looked back. Then her eyes met blue and she was lost.

She turned back as quickly as the 5 inch heels allowed her, in two seconds she was already standing beside Miranda, keeping the journalists away. For a split second she thought she saw relief in her boss' face but she had to be imagining it. Relief, or gratitude were two things she was sure The Dragon knew nothing about.

Two months had passed and Miranda Priestly was treating her even worse than before. Andrea found herself thinking if coming back hadn't been her worst mistake so far.

"Andréa... you're staring" the older woman stated without even moving her eyes from her desk.

It was amazing how Andrea could feel those dark blue eyes piercing through her when they weren't even looking at her.

There was something about that woman's voice, the way she would let out every single vowel like they were some sort of deep secret to everyone else's ears.

"I...hmm... I'm sorry M.." Andrea stammered trying to find something to say that wouldn't make her sound like a total idiot.

"That's all". There it was, Miranda letting her know that her time was over, that she should remove herself immediately. The words were followed by a quick wave of a too perfectly manicured hand.

For more than once while working for Miranda, Andrea wished she could just go straight ahead and slap the woman in front of her.

Being dismissed like that every single day was something she got used to but the Miranda's indifference towards her presence was still as unbearable as it was on her first day of work.

Andrea walked straight to the door and for a split second she could almost feel Miranda watching her every step, she didn't dare, however to look back to confirm her theory.

The young second assistant stepped out of the editor's office closing the door behind her firmly as if she was afraid Miranda would for some weird reason follow her.

Before going towards her desk the brunette grabbed a coffee hoping it would help still her shaking hands.

She was about to sit when that usual deep velvet voice called her name once more. In two seconds Andrea's hand was already turning Miranda's door knot.

"Did James' office call?" the older woman asked once more not even sparing Andrea a single glance of those glacial blue eyes.

"No Miranda"

"Are you sure?" Miranda let out in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes Miranda, I've been at my desk all..." Andrea tried to explain but once more she was waved away.

"That's all"

Later Andrea could swear upon her life that the low growl had not come from her slightly parted lips.

"Excuse me?" finally those blue pools were staring right back at her, at last Miranda was acknowledging her presence.

Those two words and Miranda's lips drawing a playful smirk made the girl shiver more than she would like to admit even to herself. However, in that same moment all the anger that had been building up on those last few months was starting to get control of her and before she could stop herself the words had already left her red lips.

"Actually, no. You're not excused at all"

For a second she could have sworn that Miranda was caught off guard, something so rare, yet so precious to see. The shiny pink lips parted slightly while an oh so perfect eyebrow was raised in an inquisitive move.

Andrea had no idea where all that courage was coming from but she walked straight to her editor's desk only stopping when her knees were already touching its edges.

"I've done everything you've asked for and even more, I've done my job better than any other assistant could ever do and you know it. Yet you keep treating me like the same shy, silly girl who entered your office more than a year ago..."

Miranda kept gazing her in silence letting her continue with her rant, the surprised look already vanished from her face, in its place Andrea saw a hint of amusement which only made her anger grow.

"You're a stubborn, egotistic, self-centered and infuriating human being that is of course if you are human at all."

All of a sudden she saw Miranda stand up and all her courage flew out of the same window she could bet Miranda was about to throw her out of.

It only took the older woman a couple seconds to be only a few inches apart from her second assistant, for Andrea however, those seconds seemed like hours.

When Miranda stopped right in front of her, it took all of Andrea's remaining strength to keep herself in place and face her boss without showing the fear that was taking over her.

"So..." Miranda let out in something that was almost a whisper "what exactly are you, Miss Sachs, going to do about that?"

Andrea couldn't tell if it had been that infuriating smirk on Miranda's lips, the scent of her hair, or the frustration of those past few months but she found her fingers digging into silver hair while her mouth attacked those too perfect pink lips.

She wanted to make that smirk go away, to wipe that cocky smile from Miranda's lips, along with that careful applied lipstick.

For someone so cold Miranda's lips were surprisingly warm, even inviting.

Andrea was finally in control or so she thought. When her hand moved towards her boss' waist and she felt her moan against her lips, Andrea thought she had never been prouder of herself.

She wanted to make Miranda pay for all those days being ignored, yelled at, turned on and left alone to deal with it, but she should have seen it coming, she should have guessed that it couldn't be that easy to bend someone as the mighty Dragon.

Before Andrea could register what was happening she was being pushed against the desk, while two hands forced her to sit on top of it.

How idiot had she been, thinking that she could take down the devil in Prada. For a few minutes Miranda had allowed her to innocently believe that this was Andrea's doing, like she had any decision making power at all.

Oh, how silly she had been indeed.

Miranda didn't say a word, her mouth went from Andrea's lips to her neck fast and mercilessly kissing, biting and sucking at a pace that made Andrea feel instantly dizzy. She would have marks all over her neck soon but she couldn't care less. She could feel the warmth spreading between her slightly opened legs that quickly closed themselves around a slim waist pulling the older woman as close as possible, trying to calm the throbbing sensation between her thighs.

When she felt lips tracing a wet path towards her cleavage she couldn't help but whisper the Dragon's name.

"Shut. Up." Miranda said without looking at her, too focused on getting rid of the silky shirt between her and Andrea's skin.

In that moment Miranda did something Andrea would never imagine her doing, with a quick move she ripped of the shirt throwing it on the floor like it was some last year's atrocity.

Andy was about to protest when a hand was skillfully slipped inside her skirt making her cry out.

"Fuck"

In any other occasion she would kick herself for cursing in front of her boss but in that moment she couldn't care less about ethics.

Miranda didn't bother to undress her or getting at least rid of her underwear before pushing them aside and slamming two fingers inside her, while one of her hands squeezed Andy's ass, digging her nails in the fabric of her skirt.

It was almost too much to handle, Miranda's nails on her ass, her fingers inside her trusting so violently it was almost painfull and those lips sucking at her pulse point. Her hands found their way to Miranda's silver hair pulling her closer once more, like her life depended on those lips being all over her.

"Shit Miranda"

Another violent trust made her lose her voice, Miranda wanted her to be quiet and once more she obeyed closing her eyes as if that would make it easier to take it all in.

Miranda's mouth moved to her breasts capturing a hard nipple sucking at it before biting it down hard, her tongue flicking against it torturing the younger woman squirming beneath her.

"You always talked to much Andrea" Miranda's hot breath against her skin was intoxicating "So shut up"

Andrea nodded before biting down her own bottom lip to prevent her from screaming when a third finger joined the already sticky ones inside her.

She could feel Miranda's nails inside her, claiming her, thrusting into her. The Dragon's mouth moved to the other nipple and another bite made Andrea tear up a bit.

They hadn't locked the door, and she was sure everyone else in the studios could hear her crying out but Miranda didn't seem to care so why should she.

Miranda's teeth found their way to Andrea's earlobe and this time she let out a moan that was anything but low.

"Shit Mirandaaa...". To her surprise this time the silver haired woman didn't seem to bother about her inability to keep herself quiet.

Miranda was too lost in the feeling of Andrea wrapped around her feelings her scent invading her lungs. Andrea smelled like vanilla mixed with lust, inhaling deeply the older woman could feel herself dripping in excitement.

She fasted her pace until she felt the young woman getting over the edge screaming her name.

This time there wasn't a hint of smugness in her face, just lust, need and when Andrea was finally able to open her eyes she almost couldn't believe she had that effect on her boss.

The office was finally quiet at least for the 30 seconds that Andrea needed to place herself between Miranda's legs proving her that her mouth could do much more than just talk.


	2. Focus

It was past midnight, the townhouse was especially calm now that the girls were already in bed and the only person awake was Miranda herself sitting in her home office.

The whole day had been spent in painfully useless meetings with mediocre designers able to bore her to death in no more than five minutes. The last conversation of the day had been particularly dreadful, another argument with Stephen, another battle of accusations being played back and forth between them. He said nothing that could be presented as new to her, she knew perfectly well she was obsessed with her career; she was well informed about how many hours a week she usually spent with her daughters or at home at all.

However, despite this knowledge and Stephen's threat of divorcing her if she didn't rearrange her priorities, she couldn't bring herself to stop, to give up on years of hard work, sleepless nights at the office, fetching other people's coffee for so many years until she was finally at the top of the "food chain". Miranda, despite everyone else's beliefs, didn't came out of her mother's womb dressed in Prada and with the world at her Jimmy Choo's.

Thinking about Jimmy Choo's brought to mind none other than her second assistant. After all, the day Andrea put on her first pair of Jimmy Choo's was probably the first time Miranda actually saw the girl in front of her. She had looked to Andrea every day for weeks, but only on that faithful day had she really seen the woman.

No matter how hard she tried the earlier events of that day were stuck in her mind.

It was past midnight already and she was trying to keep herself awake, she realized earlier that closing her eyes was an invitation to the feeling of Andrea's lips all over her.

Miranda could almost feel those lips where she needed them most and she closed her eyes trying to capture the memory and the scent that was haunting her.

She couldn't help that warmth between her legs bothering her all day, making it impossible for her to focus on work or anything at all.

The girls were already asleep and she was alone at last so why bother fighting the need between her thighs.

Letting out a deep sigh she slipped her hand beneath her skirt, pulling it up slightly to allow her better access, she knew it wouldn't take long to bring herself over the edge, the thought of Andy's mouth on her early that day was almost enough.

It didn't take long until she was biting down her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to mute the pleasure sounds she knew were about to leave her mouth without her consent. She could feel her nails inside, scratching, going deeper than she usually allowed herself while her kids were home. A few minutes later she had come undone ruining yet another pair of Veneta's underwear, another crime she would hold Andrea responsible for.

 

 

A call at 6 in the morning made Andrea jump out of bed, she had only slept 4 hours that night and couldn't figure out if the day ahead of her should make her excited or simply terrified.

"I hope someone is dying, for you to be calling me at this hour Emily" Andrea let out, already in her kitchen, trying to pour herself a glass of water.

"You have two hours to get dressed, go down town, pick up the outfits for today's photoshoot, bring them to the office, call Valentino's secretary and reschedule their lunch meeting for tomorrow. Then you need to go out again, grab Miranda's coffee..." Andrea was still half asleep which made it really hard for her to take mental notes of everything she was being told.

"Just wait a clock tick Emily! I thought the photoshoot was scheduled for this afternoon, why in hell do I need to get the outfits so early in the morning?!"

She heard a loud sigh from the other side of the phone "Miranda changed the schedule, are you really that surprised?"

"But why? This photoshoot has been scheduled for weeks, everyone's agenda was carefully rearranged according to that"

"Andrea, my job is to make sure Miranda's orders are followed, your job is to follow them. None of our jobs includes trying to figure out why Miranda Priestly acts like Miranda Priestly. So, unless you want a reason to start searching for another job, I suggest that you get out of bed, get dressed and be here before 7.30, bye"

"BUT EMILY…" the call died before Andrea had the chance to protest yet again.

In 20 minutes Andrea was fully dress and her and her Jimmy Choo's had flew down three flights of stairs.

"This is going to be a hell of a day"


	3. Dragon's lair

"Where are you SIX?" the tone in Nigel's voice made Andrea instantly regret having taken that call, she could feel the anxiety even though she was all the way across town fetching Miranda's steaming hot, no foam Venti Latte.

"Oh you didn't know? I flew all the way to Miami and am laying down on a magnificent beach, the sun on my face, with my toes touching the water" the sarcasm in her voice was tangible.

"Are you giving me attitude SIX? Cause it takes only a word from me and you'll be wearing James Holt hideous pink fluffy dress to Miranda's next party"

The simple thought of the hideous dress that had made her see Miranda pursing her lips in disgust for the first time, was enough to make Andrea quiver.

"Sorry Nigel, it's has been a long day that's all..."

"Six, it's only 7am"

Andrea let out a sigh before answering "Exactly..."

"I see" his voice was now full of something between pity and amusement "well six I advise you to use a bit of that attitude to ran back here, Miranda will be here in 15 minutes".

Andrea was caught off guard and almost got ran over by a taxi when without paying attention she walked into the middle of traffic.

"15 MINUTES? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE, EMILY TOLD ME SHE WOULD BE ARRIVING NO SOONER THAN 7.45!" she could feel panic coursing through her body "I'M DOWNTOWN!"

"Six, stop yelling I'm not deaf. Yet. Grab a cab and get back here as fast as you can, I'll try to cover for you as long as I can" with that he ended the call.

Luckily for her, the taxi that had almost ran her over only a second before was still there and she jumped right in.

It took her only twenty minutes to arrive but once she stepped in the office Miranda was there yelling at a very frightened young woman that Andrea could only guess should be one of the models for the photoshoot.

Trying to pass through unnoticed, not knowing exactly how to face her boss after the events of the previous day, Andy walked quickly pass Miranda and into her office to drop off the Starbucks coffee hoping that her delay hadn't been noticed yet.

"You're late"

"Shit" Andrea mumbled under her breath when Miranda's voice reached her ears from behind her. She turned quickly facing a not so happy Miranda Priestly "Oh hi Miranda I'm sorry I..."

"Spare me the explanations for your inability to do your job Andréa, I assume you have the outfits for the shoot?"

"Yes Miranda I..." Andy tried to reply being cut off once again.

"And I assume everyone has been properly notified about the changing in today's schedule?"

"Of course I made sure..."

"Good, I won't be available this afternoon so cancel any remaining appointment" Miranda walked right pass her second assistant into her private office.

"Sure Miranda but..."

"That's all" in the next second Andrea was standing in front of a closed door.

The photoshoot started at exactly 9 am - with Miranda Priestly there was no room for delays. She was always 15 minutes early to every appointment and she expected all the others to arrive at least half an hour before her.

The minute she stepped into the room orders started to be fired up in every direction, Miranda was always very sharp with her opinions and she wouldn't accept anything less than perfection from everyone around her. That was one of the things that had always made her an incredible vision when she was fully in La Priestly mode.

"How hard can it be to find suitable photographers in New York?" the editor-in-chief was clearly frustrated and though it was an enticing view, Andy knew better than approach the Dragon while fire was clearly being hurled around.

"Why does this room feels like an industrial oven? Did we forget to pay the electricity bill or is turning on the air conditioned an impossible task for such a delightful band of buffoons"

Andy was used to this side of Miranda but even she had to admit that the older woman was being especially tough to deal with at the present moment.

"Nigel I want that girl out of here, I cannot deal with that..." Miranda was pointing to a blonde girl who was clearly shaking like jello in her almost impossible high heels.

Andrea sat as still as stone, her eyes glued to Miranda's every move. The older woman was flawless, Andy couldn't find a better word to describe her. It was quite simple actually; Miranda was flawless.

The editor-in-chief was walking regally around the room and Andy could see how everyone around her seemed to shrink every time she would spare them a glance.

Andrea was used to being around beautiful women, and she had no problem admitting to herself or to someone else that more than once she had taken her time looking at a stunning brunette passing by on the subway or at a magnificent blonde sitting across from her at a coffee shop. She, however, never thought about herself as either gay or bi, she was used to looking but she had never felt the need to take it further. Until the day she met Miranda Priestly, the Dragon Lady, the Devil in Prada.

Beautiful, sexy women were not a new thing to Andrea, she was able to handle beautiful and sexy, what she wasn't able to handle was Miranda.

Most women in NY were experts at looking beautiful and sexy, Miranda however, didn't look. She simply was.

Sexy was in her walk, in her glances over her glasses, in her pursing of the lips and her controlled voice.

Andrea hadn't realize she had been staring at Miranda for the past 15 minutes, the older woman however had.

When Andy finally snapped back into reality she saw Miranda cocking an eyebrow in her direction turning her back to her again to continue firing orders as if being in control was part of her nature.

"We need attitude! If I wanted to simply showcase the clothes I would have used coat hangers, they're cheaper and frankly less infuriating to work with..."

"I asked for classy not ancient"

"Can someone get me a model who can walk without tripping over her own feet? Is that too much to ask? Am I reaching for the stars here?"

Andrea couldn't quite explain why she was grinning so widely or why she had to cover her mouth to avoid giggling at Miranda's sharp remarks but she was amused, she was enchanted by the Dragon Lady and that thought made her quiver.


	4. Whips and daydreams

"I advise you to get that disturbing smile off of your face before Miranda sees it or you'll be the one at the very end of her whip" Emily whispered to her clearly annoyed.

Andrea knew what the red-headed meant and yet her mind went straight to thoughts of herself being literally at the very end of Miranda's whip. Even the simple thought of Miranda owning a whip was enough to make her wish that someone would fix that dreadful air conditioning.

Suddenly she was picturing the mighty Priestly dressed in a full body latex suit and black jimmy Choo's. Not really sure if she should be ashamed or not Andrea decided she should take herself on a walk to clear her mind before the beginning of the photoshoot.

When she was about to leave the room a familiar icy voice had her frozen on the spot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miranda hissed but keeping her voice down so that only Andrea could listen.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy, thought it was a good idea to walk it off before the photoshoot" the younger woman answered even more quietly than usual.

"I don't pay you to think, I pay you to assist me and right now I need your assistance Miss. Sachs" Andrea wasn't quite sure if it was Miranda's low tone or the fact that she was already incredible affected by the older woman's presence but she was suddenly feeling way too excited about her job and yet she couldn't help but cringe slightly.

However before her mind could start wondering again Miranda interrupted her chain of thoughts "I need you to call the photographer from April's edition, I need him here in 15 minutes"

"But Miranda I don't even know if he's in town" Andrea tried to argue but was quickly silenced by a perfectly manicured hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't ask you how you will do it, I told you to get it done" and with that Miranda was back to walking around shooting orders.

The photoshoot went as smoothly as possible considering that Miranda Priestly was in the room, a few nods and lots of head shakes as per usual but this time Andrea was too focused on the woman to spare two glances at the models. The way Miranda's hands moved ever so gently, the way the pencil skirt would hug every inch of her beautifully shaped legs even the way her eyebrows would react ever so subtly to any less than perfect outfit being displayed in front of her.

"Andrea... Andrea!" the girl turned her head to Emily who was staring at her.

"What?" Andrea sounded breathless and that didn't go unnoticed by the red-headed who was looking at her suspiciously.

"The photoshoot is almost over and Miranda wants you to call her driver and be ready to go the minute she gets up"

"To go where?" Miranda hadn't any meeting or reunion scheduled for the rest of the day, unless Emily had changed her schedule but Andrea doubted it.

"What was the first thing I taught you when you miraculously got the job?" Emily asked her with a tone stuck between bored and annoyed.

"Don't ask questions, right..."

"Good girl"

The next five minutes were the longest of Andrea's life. She had no idea where they were going after the photoshoot or when they would be back and yet she couldn't keep herself from hopping it had something to do with their last "rendezvous" at Miranda's office. Andrea just couldn't get those events out of her head, not with work, not with drinks and definitely not with the cold showers she had insisted on taking only to end up dealing with her frustration all by herself in the bath tub.

When Miranda got up and walked out of the room Andrea followed her in silence. Roy was already outside the building and without a word opened the door to the editor who quickly entered the car.

The car drive was almost enough to give Andrea an anxiety attack, Miranda didn't speak or even glance at her, her eyes were locked to on her window and the younger woman had this strange feeling of someone who is taking its last drive.

It took them fifteen minutes to arrive to their destination and when Andrea realized they had stopped in front of Miranda's town house one could swear her face had changed colors. Miranda walked straight to the door and she already had one heel through the threshold when she finally looked back at Andrea.

"Are you coming or are you striving for a promotion as my garden gnome?" she could swear there was a hint of amusement in Miranda's sultry voice and though she would have fired a quick come back in any other occasion in that moment Andrea could only nod and follow the woman in front of her.


	5. Take a bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd like to apologize for the long wait, with college and work it became almost impossible to write.  
> This chapter is smaller than usual, reason being that my beta is out on vacation and this is all we were able to get ready.  
> Once again, my apologies.  
> Enjoy.

Once the door was closed behind them Andrea felt all her courage – the little amount she had left – leaving her body, she didn't know what had compelled her to initiate the events from their last one on one “rendez-vous”. It all still seemed like a weird –  yet recurrent – dream only her mind could come up with, Miranda hadn't mentioned it and Andrea didn't seem to find the right moment to bring it up, though she wasn't quite sure if there would ever be a right moment for such a conversation.

Miranda walked down the corridor into her study, the sound of stilettos clicking on the floor echoed not only through the walls but almost through Andrea's body as well.

The young assistant had to force herself to follow the Editrix once she was sure her legs were steady enough and not threatening to give out on her without warning.

Once inside Miranda's study a heavy silence claimed the room. Andrea was obviously shaking in her lace up boots while Miranda was leaning back on a bookcase that covered almost the entire back wall of the room. Andrea had played this scene in her head over and over again, being alone with the older woman in that study and all the things she wanted to say – or better do – and yet not even all the fantasies her creative mind had come up with had prepared her for the reality of having the mighty and all powerful Miranda Priestly standing right in front of her, blue eyes piercing through her very soul.

“You do have this unsettling little habit of staring don't you dea?”

Miranda's low voice cutting the silence almost made Andrea purr in delight and shiver in fear. It took her only a second to – less subtly than what she had intended – take her eyes from her boss' frame and glue it to the floor that suddenly seemed much more interesting than it had thirty seconds prior.

“I'm sorry Miranda” in a couple days Andrea had gone from yelling at Miranda – along with some other things – to acting like that silly girl who had entered the Editor-in-chief's office for the very first time wearing a “lumpy blue sweater”.

All of a sudden a strange sound reached Andrea's ears, she could swear it was laughter but she wasn't laughing and the only other person in the room was Miranda, and everybody knew Miranda never laughed. However, there it was, Miranda's laughter filling the room and Andrea's jaw hanging open.

“Where is all of that courage you showed the other day Andréa?” once she was done laughing a half smile appeared on her lips giving her an almost predatory look and Andrea swallowed hard at the sight.

“I expected more from you Andréa, it seems that you'll be a disappointment after all” it was clear that Miranda's comment was meant to provoke Andrea and the result was immediate. All of a sudden, Andrea's legs were moving on their own and she was standing right in front of the older woman who was clearly amused.

Once Andrea looked Miranda in the eyes, it was obvious to her the desire behind them, Miranda wanted her almost as much as Andrea wanted Miranda, so once Andy closed the distance between them, the quick response from the Editor was no surprise to her.

It didn't take long until Miranda's tongue was forcing its entrance into Andrea's mouth who could only comply and moan in response. This time it wasn't Andrea the one reaching out. Miranda's hands found their way to the younger woman's hair as the Editor eliminated any remaining distance between them. 

Andrea was caught under Miranda scent's spell and her self-control dissolved into thin air, her arms were around Miranda's waist and she quickly discovered how strong the older woman really was once her back hit the wall.


	6. Dangerous Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that my beta reader hates me right now.  
> However, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
> Warning, it's basically smut so be prepared.  
> Enjoy and share your thoughts with me.  
> Love, Dani

Andrea was sure once Miranda's lips made contact with her neck she would pass out instantly and yet she was still standing, drowning in the feeling of Miranda's body pressed against hers. When Andrea became positively sure she couldn't take it anymore and her hands began working on taking off Miranda's blouse, the kiss was broken - although the spell of Miranda's touch still lingered on her skin. No words were shared between them while they walked up the stairs to the Editor's room, in fact the older woman didn't spare Andrea a single glance keeping her pace steady and forthright.

Andrea had to force herself to follow Miranda upstairs trying hard not to trip over her own feet while fighting something between panic and excitement that seemed to be quickly taking over.

Once they reached the top of the stairs and Miranda motioned towards the second door Andrea's heartbeat quickened dangerously, there was no turning back. Even though Andrea and Miranda had already reached third base – as our delightful teenagers insist on putting it – there was a difference between going down on her boss in her office and making love to Miranda Priestly in the same bedroom she shared with her – if one can trust Elias Clark's rumors – soon to be ex-husband. The thought glued Andrea to the floor, since when had she decided to make love to Miranda? No, she kept telling herself, there was no love in whatever was about to happen between her and her boss.

Miranda's room was everything Andrea had expected, classy yet fashionable, organized and neat if Andrea hadn't been so nervous she would have laughed at the cerulean walls around them. The editor closed the door behind them and made towards the bed sitting on it, her legs crossed and a smile that seemed disturbingly predatory to Andrea.

“Why do you insist this awful habit of making me wait Andréa?”

That was it, the old “go big or go home” moment. It should be an easy choice, she had wanted Miranda since before Paris. She had wanted the silver-haired woman since her second month of employment at Elias-Clark, when fear had been replaced with urge and desire.

“Somethings are worth the wait”

“Feeling confident today, aren't we?” Miranda replied trying to disguise the smirk that was forming on her lips, she liked to be defied, to have someone pushing all her buttons in the right way. When one becomes the most powerful woman in the fashion industry no one dares to ask questions or discuss points of view. Andrea was refreshing if nothing else.

Only then, with Miranda sitting in front of her in a dim light did she take a moment to really look at the woman whose perfection others were too baffled or terrified to admire to its fullest extent. The fashion empress was wearing a one of a kind black and white Céline dress, the charcoal lace embellished neckline enhanced her eyes and the curved waist fitting Miranda perfectly. That was the thing about Miranda, she never had to try to fit in a dress, the dress had to fit her.

“By all means Andréa do move at a glacial pace” Miranda's voice turned the girl's attention from her dress back to her lips and that was Andrea's undoing.

This time there was no attempt to be deçicate with her touch, her lips captured Miranda's who quickly responded to the kiss with equal commitment, Andrea's hands found their way to the editor's silky short hair, pulling the older woman closer. Miranda's hands were all over her assistant's back, her nails scraping mercilessly at the fabric of the girl's jacket. Andrea moved so she was straddling the older woman never once breaking the kiss that was slowly leaving them both breathless. Once Andrea was on top of her the editor's hands quickly moved to her legs holding the girl in place while her mouth initiated a fierce attack to the pale skin of the younger woman's neck. Andrea hissed when the editor's lips touched a dark spot left by the older woman at their last private meeting but when she felt Miranda move – probably to check on her – her nails sank deeper into the silver hair showing the editor how eager Andrea was to feel her, making the older woman smile against the girl's neck before resuming ~~to~~ her previous quest.

“You're way too over dressed Miranda” Andrea let out breathlessly before unconsciously rolling her hips against her boss moved by the throbbing feeling between her tights.

“No one is ever too dressed Andrea, I thought I'd taught you better” if Miranda had been able to disguise the hoarse tone in her voice that could have passed as a sort of scolding but she hadn’t.

“You can either take that dress off or have me rip it off you right now, your choice La Priestly”

“You wouldn't” Miranda replied in clear defiance.

“Try me” Andrea's glare was decisive and left no room for doubts.

Andrea got up from Miranda's lap and without taking her eyes off her assistant, the editor took off her dress a little bit slower than strictly necessary earning her an impatient groan from the younger woman. However, once the dress was on the floor and Miranda's underwear was on display in front of her, Andrea was lost for words- How was it possible for a 50 years old woman to have a body like that without making a pact with the Devil? -once that thought crossed her mind Andrea started to see the irony behind Miranda's nickname at the office. After all, maybe the editor was indeed the Devil in Prada.

It didn't take long for the fashion empress' underwear to follow her dress leaving a very naked Miranda in front of Andrea.

“It seems like it's your turn _caríssima_ , let's put your money where your mouth is, shall we?”

Andrea could swear she had never taken her clothes off quicker than then, when she heard a gasp coming from Miranda's mouth she knew that all that time spent at the gym hadn't been a waste and she made a mental note to thank her personal trainer later.

Andrea wasn't quite sure who had given the first step towards the other but soon enough they were both naked falling onto the bed and Miranda was on top of her.

If people knew how warm Miranda's skin actually felt against Andrea, they would never call her the Ice Queen again. The kisses between them became more desperate as their bodies moved together, one of Miranda's legs was thoroughly pressed against Andrea's center so every time the editor moved it became a pleasant torture to Andy, one that she was happy to endure.

However, making out wasn't enough anymore, she needed to feel Miranda on her fingers, to listen to the editor whimpering and moaning for her so she moved her hand between them and when her fingers made contact with Miranda's clit the eagerly awaited sound came turning Andrea into an addict.

Miranda on top of her rolling her hips against Andrea's hand was truly a sight to be held, the girl found Miranda's small perfect breasts moving at a controlled pace to be quite mouthwatering and she decided to indulge her desire and wrapped her lips around a pink nipple.

The sound that left the editor's lips was something Andrea had never expected from her boss, it seemed almost savage and was followed by a hastiness in Miranda's movements that became almost painful to Andrea's hand and yet the younger woman couldn't even think about complaining as she found herself staring in awe at her boss.

Andrea could feel Miranda's walls clutching around her fingers, it was wet and warm and sinful and everything she had ever dreamed, so she did the only thing she could think off and provided Miranda another finger while her mouth returned to her right breast biting down on it as if her life depended on it.

When Miranda came down crashing around her fingers Andrea held her limp body without withdrawing her fingers from the editor's wetness.

Andrea remained in a state of pure bliss for a few minutes and then four words made brought her world crashing down on her.

“You can go now”

 

 

 


	7. Me, myself and netflix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this notes.  
> I am well aware that the movie "Carol" is quite recent and didn't exist back in 2006 BUT for story purposes I decided to use it.   
> This chapter is extremely small but another one is on its way.  
> THANK YOU Ana for kicking my butt into writing another chapter and for never giving up on me.  
> All my love to everyone reading, commenting and leaving kudos on this, it makes my day.  
> Enjoy.  
> Love, Dani.

For more than an hour Andrea had tried – fruitlessly – to fall asleep, she tried hundreds of positions, with  or without her blanket as well as with or without her pillow – and nothing . All she could think about was Miranda's body on top of her, her hips rolling in a mesmerizing dance of pleasure, her skin covered in sweat, her head tossed back in pure ecstasy. Every time that image popped up in Andrea's mind the tiredness would quickly give place to frustration to which Andrea would respond by slipping her hand inside her yoga pants.

After making peace with the idea of yet another sleepless night, Andrea decided that enough was enough and that if she couldn't sleep at least she would spend her night watching Netflix in the company of a large  bucket of popcorn .

In less than 10 minutes Andrea was on her couch, her computer on her legs trying to decide which movie to watch when she stumbled upon a quite recent movie that caught her eye instantly, so, she clicked on it and leaned back against the couch to watch “Carol”. Half way through the movie she was crying without really understanding the reason behind her tears or why she was relating to Therese so much. However – even against her will – every time Carol would give Therese a half smirk she would think of Miranda, every time Carol would touch Therese with her perfectly manicured hand she would feel Miranda's touch on her. Andrea was positively sure she would go crazy before the end of the movie but she couldn't make herself stop, and when the two fictional lovers fell in each other’s arms in a small motel room the girl had to close her eyes and take a deep breath. The movie was gorgeous, touching and although Andrea had never been a chick flick kind of girl there was something about this love story that seemed impossible not to adore.

 

* * *

 

 

This time they didn't just fell onto the bed, this time around Miranda actually took her time kissing her deeply allowing them both to be consumed by each other. Andrea could hear herself  mumbling againt Miranda's  lips and yet the words were unintelligible to even her, they seemed to come from someplace else, somewhere far away. However, she couldn't care less about them, Miranda's lips were soft, warm and all over her own, the editor's arms were wrapped around her waist and it was more than she could have asked for. When they reached the bed there was no rush in their movements, the desire was there as it had been before but this time there was something else, a strange feeling of devotion she had never expected to feel towards and from the older woman.

When Miranda's fingers reached between Andrea's legs they were nothing but gentle, nothing like the violence when those same fingers touched her for the first time. 

The editor's lips travelled along her jaw down to her neck leaving a trail of kisses behind, Miranda's tongue on her skin was enthralling causing a shiver to run through Andrea's body making her whimper as quietly as she could.

The younger woman couldn't however prepare herself for the overwhelming feeling that took over her once Miranda's mouth reached her clit and even though she couldn't see the editor who was at the moment lost between her legs, Andrea was sure the older woman was smiling. Miranda's tongue was pressed against the throbbing bundle of nerves and the brunette  grabbed the sheets as if she was holding on to dear life. Another stroke of Miranda's tongue and Andrea could feel a tear escaping her eyes, the editor was still between her legs but the girl felt one of her boss' hands reaching up and holding one of her  hands squeezing it gently. Release hit Andrea immediately and her body became numb, her breath uneven. 

Opening her eyes Andrea found herself alone on her couch, her computer prostrated on the floor surrounded by popcorns. Andrea's hands were still shacking, her heart still beating dangerously fast but worse of all, she was feeling like a complete idiot. It had been only sex, violent, needy, lustful sex, nothing else and yet there she was dreaming about Miranda  making love to her like in some chick flick scenario

It was childish, and stupid and also everything she could think of at the moment. Miranda was her boss, her elder, very much female boss and although Andrea tried to keep that in mind Miranda's grip on her hand seemed so real, so comforting. 

Eventually, Andrea did manage to fall asleep but Miranda was still there in her dreams giving her all the wrong reasons to never want to wake up again, after all she couldn't be held responsible for her dreams, no matter how much she did enjoy them.

 


	8. A delightful distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're probably expecting some hot chapter and I promise it will arrive soon rather than later.  
> For now this is what I have for you.  
> Thank you for the amazing support and please keep reading.   
> The next chapter tittle will be "Preying on you tonight" so you know the deal.  
> Have fun and leave some feedback.

Walking into Elias-Clarke's offices at 7am had never been a thrill for Andrea but after only four hours of sleep she was finding the daily task even more obnoxious than usual.

Arriving so early had only one advantage, the office was – at least for the next half an hour – free of the sound of the  _clackers_ running around in their frenzy, trying to fulfill Miranda's every need.

Andrea allowed herself to rest her head on the cold surface of her desk – eyes closed – trying to gather her thoughts.

Emily and Nigel wouldn't arrive for another half an hour and Miranda's first meeting was only scheduled for 8am so she should have the next half hour to herself. Miranda's sinful cinnamon roll was already hidden on the first drawer of the Editor's desk, Andrea had found out Miranda's weakness for the small delicacies during her third month on the job and since then everyday she would hide one of them in Miranda's desk and the Editor would eat no questions asked. 

Acording to her watch it was 07.14 am when Andy got up to grab herself a cup of coffee from the machine down the hall, in the five minutes that took her to get back to her desk she found it garnished with a Louis Vuitton bag and her heart stopped beating for a second.

It couldn't be, she thought to herself, Miranda couldn't be here so early without any kind of warning, if Andrea believed in faith she would have said faith was mocking her leaving her alone with the one woman she couldn't be trusted to be around.

“Andréa, are you going to make me wait forever?” Miranda's voice came from her office making Andrea jump.

It was clearly too late to pretend she wasn't there so Andrea walked into Miranda's office taking deep steadying breaths with every step trying to keep her face expressionless, if anyone could see her in that moment they would believe her to be walking to the gallows. The office's door was open so there was no way she could possibly delay the inevitable.

“Yes, Miranda?” 

Miranda was sitting at her desk with her desktop right in front of her, she was wearing one of her trademark pantsuits with a way too revealing low-cut white shirt that was already making Andrea quite dizzy. The Editor was staring right back at her, glasses hanging on the tip of her nose with an inquisitive expression plastered on her face, when Andrea kept gazing at her quietly Miranda took her glasses off completely.

“Did you hit that pretty little head of yours? Where is my coffee Andréa?” 

“Fuck...” the word escaped the younger girl's lips before she could stop herself from cursing in the presence of her boss.

“Language Andréa, you have a major in journalism or so you tell me, you should be able to produce more elaborated speech shouldn't you?” 

“I'm sorry Miranda... I wasn't expecting you here so early” 

“Oh, and here I was thinking you were the one capable of guessing and fulfilling my every need” 

The obviously not so innocent observation resulted in a rather blushing and mute Andrea opposite to a very smirking Miranda. 

“I'm sorry, I'll run to Starbucks and will be back here with your coffee in a few minutes Miranda...” 

“Don't be stupid Andréa, why would you run to Starbucks when we have a perfectly suitable coffee machine on this floor?” The amusement in Miranda's voice was palpable and was making Andrea blush even further if that was even possible. 

“Yes, of course, I'll be right back”.

 

* * *

 

Miranda watched Andrea rushing out of her office and couldn't help but smile, the girl was a disaster in so many ways and yet the Editor was finding her more and more appealing with her profound awkwardness and incessant bumbling. After so many years doing the same job – no matter how demanding or rewarding the job turned out to be – there weren't many things that could still amuse Miranda and break the increasing boredom she often found herself immersed in. However, Andrea was proving herself to be some sort of delightful distraction.

The Editor-in-chief was finding herself curious about the girl and after depriving herself for so many months she had decided to indulge in her curiosity and push the girl just enough to make her snap and she had not been disappointed with the results she’d been harvesting. The sex was very satisfying, more than with any of her husbands and the power she felt every time she would make the girl tremble with nothing but a gaze was intoxicating to say the least. 

It took Andrea no more than 5 minutes to enter her office again, a cup of coffee on her hand and a very anxious expression on her face forcing Miranda to hold back the smirk that was forming on her lips.

“Finally, what took you so long?” her tone was nothing but pure dullness as she extended her hand to the cup Andrea was holding out for her.

“Stairs?” 

“Are you asking or telling me Andréa? And you do know we have a lift?” Miranda's eyes returned to her computer taking a sip of her coffee and letting out something between a sigh and a moan. The sound made Andrea quiver and the girl was suddenly glad Miranda's attention was no longer on her or the Editor would have noticed Andrea biting down on her own lip to prevent herself from mimicking the sound made by the older woman. 

“Yes, I know we do of course. Is there anything else I can do for you Miranda?” Andrea asked even though she was eager to get out of her boss' office and return to her desk where she could bang her head against the hard wood and hopefully give herself a concussion.

“I don't know Andrea” Miranda paused “Is there? Something you can do for me I mean?” 

Andrea was sure she was about to faint or die, or both. Before the girl could snap out of whatever it was that was happening to her Miranda dismissed her.

“That's all” 

When Andrea was finally back to her desk she decided to text Emily and Nigel right away, even though she couldn't quite steady her fingers or her breath.

 

“ _ **She's here, hurry!”**_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Game for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one took way too long but it is here nonetheless.   
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, the support for this story has been amazing.  
> Oh, and kudos for my beta Ana for not slapping me along the way (love you pookie).  
> xx

Andrea was sure she was at the verge of having a heart attack by the time she finally heard Nigel coming out of the elevator and catwalk his way to her desk. 

Nigel's apartment was barely a ten minute walk from the Elias-Clarke's building, an arrangement that guaranteed he was never more than a call away from his desk whenever Miranda's whims demanded it. And with that in mind the half an hour that Nigel took to arrive after Andrea's text only helped to aggravate her already less than stellar mood. 

“Nigel! What took you so long?!” Andrea whispered, as she jumped out of her chair too meet her colleague, afraid to be heard by Miranda who had been strangely quiet for the past half an hour.

Nigel went silent for a few seconds, his eyes examining Andrea's body and leaving the girl visibly uncomfortable. 

“Nigel, rude. My eyes are up here.” she let out, her voice a mix of annoyance and nervousness.

“My dear though I have to admit you're a pretty good six should I remind you that I'm very gay and am less than interested.” 

“Actually I'm a four...” Andrea tried to argue but was quickly interrupted by Nigel who kept looking at her as if he had just made this century’s latest discovery?

“Now the real question is – and mind that I'm gay and you’ve known it for months – if you obviously didn't get all dress up like that for me and I'm assuming you didn't do it for Em either, who did you dress up for?”

Andrea looked down at herself for a moment, she was wearing Louboutin's black knee-length boots over a pair of impossible tight dark jeans – which she assumed cost more than her first second handed car – and a Chanel's, latest collection, see-through red blouse with a not so modest cleavage wide enough to perfectly display the edge of her black laced bra. 

When her eyes met Nigel's again she couldn't pretend not to notice the obvious smirk he was flashing her. 

“Can't a girl hijack the Closet and make herself pretty?” her attempt at humor was met by the growth of Nigel's smirk and a sudden feeling of being caught (with her hand in the cookie jar) took over Andrea. 

“So, what was the verdict?” 

The question caught her off guard and left her visibly puzzled.

“Verdict? Excuse me?” 

Nigel let out an annoyed sigh as if he had just asked the most basic question and Andrea was purposely trying to be completely obtuse.

“Yes Andrea, what did she say about it?” 

Andrea was still very much confused “She? You mean Miranda?” 

“Yes Andrea, I mean Miranda and let's just skip the part where you try to fool me into believing she isn't the reason why you're dressed like you're expecting to get laid very soon and glowing like someone who just did”

Nigel's tone was something between bored and amused with a hint of cruelty and pleasure at the sight of a very embarrassed Andrea. 

“Can you lower your voice? I swear to God Nigel, if she hears you I'll burn every single piece of fashion you own” 

The man moved his hand to cover his mouth gasping in pretend shock. 

“Oh shut up” the girl added sounding almost defeated.

“She didn't comment...” 

“And exactly what are you going to do about it?” if the brunette hadn't been feeling truly frustrated, the way her colleague had just put his hands on his waist would have made her laugh.

“There's nothing I can do Nigel, just drop it please” 

In a matter of seconds Nigel's expression went from one of challenge and clear amusement to one of pure exasperation and Andrea actually took a step back from him without even noticing. 

“Do we honestly need to have this conversation again my dear? Barely a year ago I told you you weren't trying only whining and that's exactly what you're doing now. You clearly want to hit that and yet here you are feeling sorry for yourself and thinking how unfortunate poor little Andrea is.” 

“Someone learned some of Miranda's skills for not so nice but still motivational speeches.” Andrea pouted a little before sighing in defeat. 

“Any suggestions?” 

Nigel tossed a red notebook in her hands and gave her an all or nothing smile “Miranda needs this before the staff meeting taking place in an hour. Go.” 

“Oh for fuck's sake...” she muttered under her breath before charging towards the Editor's door.

  
  


  
  


Miranda was going over the book one last time before the staff meeting, her red pen ready to mutilate one last time the already beaten up pages when her office's door opened to let what seemed to be a very determined assistant. 

“I don't recall calling for you Andréa...” the older woman stated dryly her gaze fixed on the sudden intruder.

“I'm sorry Miranda but Nigel told me you needed this as soon as possible and he had some papers of his own to go over before the meeting so he asked me to bring it to you” Andrea's explanation was followed by a delicate smile while placing the oh-so-needed notebook on Miranda's desk. 

However, before Miranda had the chance to reach over for the notebook Andrea bended way too slowly over her desk and opened it in front of Miranda.

“He wrote some notes here about the next layout and the names he had in mind for next month's run-trough” 

While Andrea's eyes were focused on the notes she was so helpfully pointing out to Miranda, the Editor's gaze was focused on a very different layout, more specifically that of Andrea's cleavage which – thanks to Andrea's bending movement – was displayed right in front of Miranda's face. 

“Miranda?” 

“Yes?” the editor replied quickly in an attempt to disguise her sudden distraction, her eyes moving quickly to where Andrea's finger was placed. 

“Sorry you seemed a bit distracted, did you sleep properly last night? Maybe a coffee is in order?” the smile on her assistant's face left Miranda puzzled and lacking words. 

After gathering her thoughts and making sure her mouth was not gaping the Editor cleared her throat. “I'm perfectly fine Andrea, proceed.” 

“Nigel also made some corrections on the article on page thirteen...” walking around the desk Andrea positioned herself right beside Miranda and bended over once more to flip a few pages in order to show Miranda the article. However, and even though the article was actually quite interesting and central to the next edition the only thing Miranda seemed to be able to focus on was Andrea.

Andrea's perfume invading her personal space, her side suddenly pressed against Miranda's and the privileged vision the Editor was having once more of that magnificent cleavage were a powerful combination bound to rend Miranda speechless. 

Once the girl stopped talking and before she had the chance to again engage in conversation Miranda dismissed her with an unusual “thank you” followed by her signature “that's all”. 

Nonetheless, as she was walking out of Miranda's office Andrea knew that wouldn't be all and this time she had made sure Miranda knew it as well.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	10. Preying on you tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically smut.  
> Truly there isn't much more I can say about it, it's smut and I had a blast writing it while mentally and emotionally torturing my beloved beta.  
> Hope you'll have as much fun reading as I had writing it.  
> See you soon,  
> Dani.

With her chest against the wall and Andrea's body pressed to her back the Editor was having a really hard time gathering her thoughts and obviously having the girl's mouth on her neck wasn't making the task any easier. If someone had told her that she would someday find herself with her face pressed against a wall, dress yanked up and her assistant's hand between her legs the Runaway's editor would have laughed- right after blacklisting said someone obviously. However, when the sharp sting of Andrea's teeth on her skin cursed through her body the last thing Miranda could think of was laughing.

It was an overwhelming feeling, the loss of control, the willingly given submission to her younger and eager assistant who had accepted it gladly and efficiently.

Andrea's hand barely touched her over the fabric of her very expensive, already ruined, underwear and Miranda could, barely keep it together- keep herself together.

So when the girl's fingers finally found their way underneath the fabric Miranda thought she would immediately explode into a million pieces, as if her mind was on the verge of being shattered by the sole touch of those fingers.

Andrea pressed her body more fully against her and moved her skillful mouth along Miranda's jaw line leaving small but tempting kisses. Under any other circumstance the mere fact that she was trapped would have given Miranda a panic attack. However in that moment there wasn't any desire of escaping whatever fate Andrea had in store for her, in fact she could barely hide her yearning for such fate- proven, if nothing else, by the soaked state of her panties.

Behind the closed doors of her town house Miranda had no need to maintain her decorum so she didn't and her hand quickly joined Andrea's pressing it harder against the ceaseless throb between her legs, the new added pressure making her hips instantly thrust forward, over and over again.

Miranda was so lost in the feeling of the building tension in her core that when Andrea suddenly retracted her hand the editor whimpered in frustration.

Before she could mourn the loss of contact too much, Andrea grabbed her arm and made her turn on her heels so fast that the Editor almost lost her balance. Miranda never thought Andrea to be the gracious type but the ease with which the girl had turned her around and slammed her body once more against her was proving her wrong.

Andrea nuzzled the Editor's cheek gently “We’re doing it my way this time, where I want and how I want, ok?”

The whispered voice sent a shiver down Miranda's body, suddenly making her breasts way too sensitive and forcing her to clench her thighs a little too hard.

“Miranda?” another whisper and Miranda knew she wouldn't object to anything Andrea decided to do to her so she simply nodded and when Andrea took a step back and held out a hand towards her she took it and obediently followed her assistant towards the king size bed.

“Miranda, bend over”

“Andrea...” Miranda had meant it as some kind of warning, a last attempt to maintain her composure but her voice came out as a plea and for once she wasn't embarrassed about it.

“Miranda bend over...please”

How could Miranda resist, how could she not oblige when Andrea's voice was enough to drive her to insanity, when even the recollection of the girl's hand between her thighs was almost all it took to drive her over the edge and yet it was not enough- never enough- and so she obliged.

Immediately she could feel Andrea's fingers on her dresses' zipper pushing it down gently and slowly, so slowly that the editor was sure Andrea was purposely torturing her.

When the zipper was already half way through Andrea's hand stopped and if Miranda's hands weren't on the bed keeping her in place she would have torn the dress herself. Then Andrea's lips where on her bare back and on her shoulders, placing kisses on every piece of skin not covered by fabric. The brunette's hand resumed its previous task but the girl's lips were still there, following the zipper's path down until they stopped on her lower back.

Andrea wrapped her arm around Miranda's waist while standing up forcing the older woman to do the same and with a last kiss on the editor's shoulder the girl's hands helped the straps of Miranda's dress slide down her arms. Once the straps were out of the way Andrea was getting down on her knees, again bringing the dress further down with her, revealing Miranda's glorious bare body and after taking a good look at the editor's back the girl turned her over.

Looking down at Andrea on her knees in front of her like that made Miranda smile for a second before Andrea's arms wrapped themselves around the older woman's waist pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her stomach. It was a reflex, something not planned but as Andrea's lips made contact with her skin Miranda's fingers were buried in dark hair, her nails massaging the girl's scalp.

A few moments later Andrea's tongue was traveling just above Miranda's panties' line while her fingers worked on pulling them down.

When she felt a kiss being placed right on her center Miranda gasped loudly and shot her head back but just as quickly as those lips touched her sensitive flesh they were gone again and this time Miranda didn't hold back.

“Fuck you Andrea just get on with it already!” that was Miranda's office voice. Demanding, strong and yet, at that very moment, fake.

Miranda regretted her outburst the moment Andrea got up to her feet and for a slip second the editor was afraid the younger woman was about to walk out the door and leave her without her so needed release.

Yet Andrea did not leave, instead she pushed Miranda hard enough so that she landed on the bed and on her back and quickly crawled on top of her.

“As you wish”

Three words. Three short words and Andrea's fingers were completely insider her, filling her in a way she couldn't even begin to describe.

Every time Andrea thrust those fingers inside her, Miranda's breath got caught in her throat and her mouth produced sounds she didn't know herself capable of. Then Andrea's mouth was claiming her breasts, demanding full access with an almost ravenous eagerness and when Miranda's mind finally turned its focus onto that mouth, Andrea's fingers were back inside fighting for her full attention. It all seemed too much for a single person to process and yet she wanted more, needed more.

“Andrea...”

A whisper was all it took and, as if reading Miranda's mind, Andrea hastened her fingers, and her mouth became rougher biting down at the editor's breasts, leaving marks that were bound to last weeks but none of them could care less.

Then a loud incessant sound started stealing Miranda's attention away, a paced and annoying sound that seemed to pull Miranda away from her own body, from that bed, from the mouth driving her mad, and from Andrea's hand.

It was eight in the morning when Miranda woke up covered in her own sweat and cursing God, heaven and hell in frustration and throwing her ringing phone against the wall.

 


End file.
